Puppy Love
by gundamseedluver
Summary: [ASUCAGS FIC] one quiet night, while they were both asleep, their dogs began to bark and woke their owners...the dogs ran towarsd each other's voices , following by their masters..once the dogs met, they've also brought their masters together...[CHPT 3 UP
1. the meeting

KONICHIWA! Its been long but I have ideas for new fic! Many thx to those who updated my previous story!

Ovp: thank you sooo muchie! U keep writing too!

Animeluver461: I'll try my best to update but meanwhile I have too many ideas for oneshots…I'll try…

Angel-of-love-and-hate: thanks! You too!

FreedomElf: awww yea I noe…but I hope this one is sweeter…they meet surprisingly! Uh oh! Almost spilled it! Haha!

Pui: I am sooo getting u at school…and no kira doesn't die!

Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl: glad u liked it, can't wait for next update in ur fic!

Anonymous: yes I am currently writing another KxL fic. Its will be sad I will say…but no more would be said here I don't want to spoil it!

Vampire Kyuubi: it was obvious you hadn't read the entire story Tommy..

Sunflower Seeds: PEPSI PEPSI PEPSI PEPSI! APPLES! LMAO!

PINKSISA: I will and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not own gundam seed /destiny ever in my life! cries in a corner

Puppy Love 

She was peacefully sleeping in her own apartment. The night was quiet and in peace. Her 3-year-olddog, Angel, was sleeping beside her. When out in the dark, barking sounds were made. Angel shot up, and started for the door. She scratched and scratched until the sounds woke her blonde haired master.

"Angel, honey what's wrong," Cagalli groaned.

The Australian terrier did not stop scratching. Cagalli thinking her dog needed to _"go"_ , she opened the door when her puppy dashed out towards the sounds of barking.

"Angel! Come back here!"

She quickly grabbed her robe along with her before she began to chase her dog. Up the stairs her dog went, skipping 2 stairs at a time, finally reaching her destination.

Meanwhile…

The sounds of barking woke Athun. The 5-year-old Tibetan Spaniel was at the door continuously barking his head off. Athrun went over and pet the dog. He opened the door as well and out went the dog as he bumped into another one. Athrun was too busy looking down and following the dog when he too bumped into a blonde girl. They both fell and the boy landed on the girl.

"OH MY GOSH! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!"

Cagalli grumbled as she got on her feet and said to the stranger, "It's ok it was an accident after all. My name is Cagalli."

She reached her hand out to greet him.

"My name's Athrun. Nice to meet you." And they both shook hands.

When they looked down to the dogs, they found them playing with each other. It seemed like they were both in love. And so were the masters.

**TBC.**

**This is my first time attempting to write a fic with chapters. I'm not too sure when I would update the fic since I do have homework. Yes I know, homework in the summer. So I hoped all readers enjoyed it and remember to R&R! the chapters would be short from time to time so don't expect 17 pages like last time!**

**-gundamseedluver**


	2. start of something new

**ALOHA ALL READERS! Here's another chapter of Puppy Love! I wasn't thinking of updating as soon but too many precious ideas came to my head when I was doing my algebra homework so I have homework aside and I am here to write another chapter! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME! **

**Our Previous Reviewers:**

CagalliandAthrungirlforever : im glad you enjoyed it! Well like you said, I updated soon !

Cari-Akira : thank you so much! Like you said, I'm going to go with the flow and see how many chapters I end up with

Celle666 : thank you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A Special Behind The Scene _**

_Athrun: You know, the meeting wasn't that great for us…it was funny…pffffft yea for the viewers (aka readers), for us? Gosh it was PAIN!_

_Cagalli: the director kept cutting us whenever she didn't like the landing or when the dogs went running away or if the angle was not correct, im telling you I got bruises all over my back! And plus I almost got a smith's fracture (a fracture in the wrist if you guys didn't know that) whenever Athrun has to fall on me!_

_Athrun: Am I really that heavy? grins_

_Cagalli: Of course you are! _

_Athrun: Are you saying im fat?_

_Author (Me ): NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Hope you enjoy "Athrun's diet: a life changing story", ah no, "Puppy Love" sweat drop forms while receiving death glares from Athrun_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer: Oh for heaven's sake! How many times do I have to tell you guys? I DO NOT OWN GS/D! SOMEONE ELSE BETTER THAN ME OWNS IT! bangs head on desk making computer screen shake violently and giving myself a concussion I also do not own the song "Start Of Something New"_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Puppy Love : Start Of Something New**

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
_

Cagalli's POV: 

Since Angel woke me up, and it was morning already, I found no point in sleeping again. Instead, Athrun welcomed me to stay and let Angel play with his dog, Rex.

"How old is your dog?"

"Angel is a 3-year-old Australian Terrier. She's the only friend I have when im all alone in my apartment. You see, I don't live with my family and I see my work buddies only 5 days a week so it gets lonely sometimes and she's always there when im happy or sad…I love her more than almost everything…"

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities

She looked up at him and saw that he was an extremely handsome man. She felt like she wanted to curl her fingers into his blue hair. He had the most unusual eyes… green…emerald green…she had never seen such beautiful eyes…

"I see…Rex is a 5-year-old Tibetan Spaniel. I actually saved his life. The people from the animal shelter were thinking about putting him to sleep but then he looked so sad, I decided to adopt him. I've lived with him for about two years and a half."

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

I saw him looking at me as he told me about his story with Rex in the corner of my eye. I had a sudden urge to want to know him better…a lot better. There were mixed feelings now in my heart, it feels like it wants to burst out for some reason. I think im in love with a guy I knew for half an hour…

_This could be the start  
Of something new_

Athrun's POV

It was around 5:50 am, and Cagalli was here with her dog and Rex is having so much fun, I looked at the sky and it was clear and blue. The streetlights are still on since it was still quite dark. We talked about our dogs and our stories with them. Rex and her dog seemed to be having lots of fun and they look unseparable.

_To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes_

"So you live a few level below us?"

"Yep. How long have you been living here? I don't usually see you."

"I've been living here for only a couple of months so maybe you never had the chance to see me yet."

"Probably…"

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"No thank you. I already planned breakfast this morning with my friends. Maybe another time."

"Alright then Are you usually busy?"

"Nope, I was thinking, would you like to come over for breakfast tomorrow?"

"For sure. _I'd love to_. Should I bring Rex over as well?"

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight_

"Of course! I bet that we'd have a hard time trying to get them to go home though…"

"That's right…" I glanced over at the dogs…I think we'll need tons of dog treats, a few bandages, and ropes.

"I think I should be going back now. I should probably get ready for my friends and plus, it'll take a while for them to be brought back inside."

"Okay then, let's get them."

_And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changedNormal POV _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli went over and started petting her dogs in soft strokes over her head. She commanded her to sit but once it sat for a few seconds it shot back up and began to play with Rex again. Athrun got a few dog treat to bribe Rex but he paid no attention for those yummy things_…_**(A/n in fact I am starving and cannot wait till dinnertime kicks in…im not even eating for you guys! HA!) **They soon had to pull them away! Since Athrun's dog was a bit bigger and stronger, he had trouble and poor him it was only the morning and already he's exhausted! Cagalli was able to pick Angel up, only before she received a scratched on her face, which started to bleed, and Athrun was there to take care of her.

_Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I think you should come in and wash that cut."

"Okay" Cagalli groaned.

Athrun got the dogs into a special playroom Rex has and closed the door behind them. You could hear them barking and chewing Rex's squeaky toy. Athrun went over to the kitchen counter and picked out the first aide kit along with a wet tissue. He reunited with Cagalli in the living room.

_This could be the start  
Of something new_

"Here let me clean it for you."

He first dabbed the wound with the wet tissue, wiping away the little amount of blood and then used a cleansing wipe. She twitched at the sudden feeling of pain and clutched on to her chair. Then he used a fry tissue and dried the surrounding skin and finished it off with a clean band-aid. **(A/n How do you think I knew all this "cleaning cuts" stuff? Tee hee im a lifeguard that's why and that is a proper way to clean a cut!)**

_To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes_

She turned towards him, to thank him, but to only receive a very close face. He did not expect her face to be so close and he started to blush madly. They both thought they were in an awkward position, but they both didn't want to go. Their lips were apart only an inch apart. Both lost in each other's eyes, they knew this was the start of something new. Athrun finally closed the space between them and their lips met. The kiss was sweet, exciting and passionate. They were both shy and broke away for a few seconds for a breath and kissed again. Their hearts, soaring high and free, felt like they were in heaven. They were in heaven with each other there.

_I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

Cagalli broke the kiss when she heard a whine from the room where the dogs were.

"Thanks for …everything."

"No problem."

They stood up and opened the door to only see the result of Rex running into the wall and Angel next to him.

"Hey buddy you alright?" he leaned over to his dog and began to pet his head. No bleeding and the dog was still alive, everything is fine.

"I should go now. My friends could be here anytime."

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me_

"Alright." Cagalli went over to pick Angel up and said to her, "you guys can play tomorrow ok?"

Her dog seemed to be able to respond with an _alright we'll play tomorrow ok Rex? Hope your head doesn't hurt so much tomorrow!_

And Rex looked over to her and seemed like he said _Yea I hope so too. See you tomorrow!_

They exchanged phone numbers and email addresses and talked a little more before she really had to. Athrun lead her to the door and said their final goodbye for the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun's POV

When he closed the door, he leaned on it and sighed. He played the moment when he kissed her. _It felt so good._ He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

_I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli's POV

As she climbed down the stairs to return back to her apartment, she too was thinking about him. _Do I like him? Will we have a chance to be together in the future? What does he like? Does he like me? Did he like the kiss? Did he want more than a kiss? Will he want me to go over to his apartment for breakfast sometimes? Or maybe even dinner? Or lunch?_

_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right_

Millions of questions filled her head and each of them she wanted to know the answers to each one and even get to know him even more.

_To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

When she entered her apartment, she dropped Angel to the floor and she quickly scurried away. Cagalli picked out her clothes for the day and brought in a towel with her to the bathroom. There she had a relaxing shower, washing away the confusing thoughts that would disturb her in the day.

She dressed into her clothes. Hair still wet, she filled Angel food bowel and changed the water in her dish. She fixed her bed and began to dry her hair. After that, she thought of what breakfast she should make for four people including her. _How about…bacon, eggs, and toast? And of course the most important thing…coffee? Should be good enough. _

She picked out the ingredients and left them on the counter for a while so it wouldn't be too cold to cook. She began to set the table and brewed some coffee and got out the brown sugar. The guests should be coming anytime soon so she began to fry the bacon along with the eggs. The smell filled the air quickly and Angel began barking and using her puppy eyes to bribe Cagalli to let her taste a bit of bacon. Cagalli saw this and she ripped a tiny piece of bacon and placed it in Angel's food bowl. She was delighted.

When the food was just about done, she heard someone knocking on her door and turned the stove off so just enough heat would finish the cooking. **(A/n I KNOW HOW TO COOK!)**

She opened the door to reveal Kira, Lacus, and her best friend Stellar. A chorus of hellos were exchanged as they entered into her apartment.

Stellar went over to Angel and pet her head. "How you are pretty girl? You're really happy today, have a good night sleep?"

"How've you been? And what happened to your face?" asked Kira with concern.

"Oh I, umm…Oh! Breakfast is almost ready I should get the plates - "

"Cagalli what happened?" This time Lacus asked. When two people were at you, there's no turning away. Unless you lie.

"This morning I, uhh got myself a paper cut!"

"On the face?"

"Uhh, yea! On the face! You know me and paper…heh yea…"

"Umm, ok. Is it bad?"

"No it's fine! Just wanted to cover it with a band-aide. Like they say covered cuts heal faster than uncovered cuts!" **(A/n Another thing I learned from a band-aide box. Yes I was THAT bored to read a band-aide box .")**

"Let's eat. C'mon Stellar!"

She was still busy playing with Angel.

"Coming! I'll play with you later girl." And kiss her softly on her furry head.

Everyone settled with their breakfast and began talking.

"So," Cagalli started, "how's Shinn?"

Stellar choked on her coffee and began coughing madly. Kira rushed to the kitchen to get her a cup of water and Lacus began patting her back. Cagalli was laughing. Once she calmed down and controlled her coughing, she began speaking again.

"Why do you ask how my boyfriend is?"

"Well you haven't brought him up for a long time. Usually you would tell him to come over and eat with us. Why isn't he here today?"

"Well it's been an exhausting night and he's not even up yet. So I guess I should let him sleep a bit longer."

"Ahhh and why was it an "exhausting" night?" Lacus teased.

"Because we-" she cut herself off before she spilled it.

"Oh Stellar is growing up!" added Cagalli.

Poor Stellar. She could only blushed and she kept her head down and began eating again while the others giggled.

"Anyways, how's your job now Cagalli? Do you like it now?"

"Yep I actually like it a lot! I never knew opening a bubble tea shop would bring in so many customers!"

"You changed your job again?" asked Stellar, "You've been working at Archangel for only a few months and already you quit?"

"Yea, I didn't really like Archangel much. Well I am employed so I still have a paycheck."

"That's true."

They talked a bit more and Stellar's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Stellar hey where did you go? I found the apartment empty with only me in here."_

"Oh Shinn! I'm at Cagalli's place. We're having breakfast and you were still sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up."

The table of people exchanged glances and grins while Stellar was talking on the phone.

_"Aww, ok then. Tell Cagalli I'll be over in fifteen minutes."_

When Shinn was talking, Stellar looked up and found the table of Nosy People starring at her. While he was still talking, Stellar mouthed a "Shut up" at them and that made them mind their own businesses

"Sure I'll tell her that. And baby?"

_"Yes?"_

"Clean up later ok?"

_"laughs ok hunnie. See you soon! mwuah!"_

Stellar made a kissing sound and ended the call.

"Shinn said he'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, I'll start cooking now. You guys keep talking! I'll be right back!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen Minutes Later…

Again there was a knocking on the door. Angel began to bark and jump at the door. Cagalli shooed her away and opened the door to reveal Shinn.

"Ohayo Cagalli what's up?"

"Ohayo Shinn, come in!"

He gladly stepped in and gave Angel a light pet on the head. He walked over to Stellar and kissed her on the lips. Which made Cagalli think of the kiss with Athrun.

"Morning."

"Morning." Shinn repeated.

Cagalli set Shinn's Plate of bacon and over-easy eggs and coffee in front of him.

"Arigato Cagalli."

"No problem!"

The group of friends talked some more and soon they had to leave. One by one they said goodbyes and thank yous until it was left with only Cagalli and Angel. Cagalli prepared herself for a new day at work. She gave Angel a kiss on the head and told her she would be back soon and left to her teashop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Athrun…

He Gave Rex a pat on the head and left for another workday. While driving in his sleek black car that every girl would die for, he was in the mood for some bubble tea. He soon came upon a bubble tea shop and drove in the parking lot. he stepped through the door and found no one at the counter. He saw a sign and a bell that said _Ring for assistance_. He rang the bell and waited. Moments later he heard a shout from the back.

"I'll be with you very soon!"

"Sure, I'll wait!"_ Funny her voice sounds familiar._

He heard quick footsteps coming towards the counter from behind. The blonde girl opened the curtains blocking the view from the outside to the inside. There they stood motionless and surprised.

"Cagalli!"

"Athrun!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC…**

**How was it? Good or needs to improve? Please R&R! I hope you liked it! And yes, I am very addicted to bubble tea! o! I'll write chapter 3 a bit later since tomorrow is Saturday and I have tutoring and this week, I have an extremely tight schedule! So I might have to postpone Puppy Love chpt 3 a bit later. I'll catch you guys later! Again please R&R! **

**Also feel free to my xanga site! It is located in my profile with the link or you can go to my profile and click "homepage". Leave a comment in my gBoOkIe or my cbox, whichever one you want!**

**Hope to write for you guys soon!**

**-gundamseedluver**


	3. Can’t Stop falling in Love With You

Keekeekee, im so happy!! Finally a day off of homework!! W00t W00t! sorry I hadn't updated these past months . "…I was just so busy!! Well thank goodness I don't have any homework today and stuff, but I do have a mega science test next Monday so as soon im done this chapter, I gotta study before my mom kicks my bum…

_Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Gundam SEED/Destiny even if I fantasize about it…shame, shame, shame…shakes head also I do not own the song Can't Stop falling in Love With You by A-Teens…sorry TJ I just used this song to bug you…keekeekee…_

* * *

Puppy Love: Can't Stop Falling in Love 

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
__But I can't help falling in love with you  
__Shall I say would it be a sin_

He heard quick footsteps coming towards the counter from behind. The blonde girl opened the curtains blocking the view from the outside to the inside. There they stood motionless and surprised.

"Cagalli?!"

"Athrun?!"

_If I can't help falling in love with you  
__Like a river flows (Oooh)  
__To the sea (Oooh)  
__So it goes  
__Some things are meant to be  
__Some things are meant to be_

An awkward silence then followed as they stared at each other, remembering the kiss they shared….to break the silence, Athrun spoke up first, asking a question, not too lame or direct…

"You work here?" okay it ended up lame.

"Uh yea, haha I work at a bubble tea shop!"

"Wow, we bumped into each other again…"

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
__Take my whole life too (life too)  
__For I can't help falling in love with you_

"yea, can I take your order?"

"sure, I would like…peach flavored green tea with tapioca please."

"Coming right up!"

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
__But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)_

He sat down on a chair while she mixed and shook the ingredients together. She poured it into an empty plastic cup and placed it in a sealing machine. She grabbed a straw along with a few napkins and served it to him.

"Here you go, one peach bubble green tea."

"Thanks!"

He was about to grab his wallet when she stopped him right then and there.

_Like a river flows (Oooh)_

_To the sea (Oooh)  
__So it goes  
__Some things are meant to be  
__Some things are meant to be_

"My treat."

"You sure? I can pay-"

"I said my treat!"

"Alright, alright…thanks!"

"No problem"

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
__Take my whole life too (life too)  
__For I can't help falling in love with you_

Since he still had time before he had to go to work, Cagalli sat down beside him and talked to him a bit more before he had to go.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kira wanted to check if her sister was enjoying her new job so he decided to stop by her teashop before he headed off to work. He swerved into a vacant parking spot and headed towards the building. Through the windows, he could make out the outline of Cagalli and another person against the window. When he opened the door, the little bells rang, which grabbed the attention of the people inside the shop.

"KIRA?!"

"ATHRUN?!"

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
__Take my whole life too (life too)  
__For I can't help falling in love with you_

Then followed an awkward silence. In her mind, she would bet that if she left the store, the two males wouldn't even notice anything different. All she could do was just stare at Athrun, then at Kira, then at Athrun again. Suddenly they ran towards each other and hugged. Cagalli was at the state of total shock. _Are they gay?_

"Kira it's been so long! So nice to see you again!"

"Ohh yea, we have a lot of catching up to do."

When they turned to look at Cagalli, they could only see her mouth drop open, her eyes wide. Another awkward silence followed.

_Like a river flows  
__That's the way it goes  
__I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
__(Fallin' in love with you) _

"Cagalli, you alright there?"

"Are you gay?"

"What?!"

"Kira I can't believe you!"

"ehh sis, I ain't gay…."

"Athrun?"

"No…what were you thinking?"

"You guys know each other?"

"No duh, we believed in love at first sight," said Kira in a sarcastic tone.

"We've known each other since we started school!"

"But we sorta got disconnected as we started university."

_Like a river flows (yea yea)  
__That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
__Fallin' in love with you  
__Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)_

"ahhh…I see….i also see another thing…"

"huh?"

"I see both of your bosses kicking your butts…"

They brunette and blue head both glanced at the clock…

"Shiiiiiit," they both whispered.

_That's the way it goes  
__I can't help falling in love with you  
__(I can't help falling in love with you)_

Cagalli could just giggle about it. They didn't even say goodbye and dashed out the door and to work.

_"Guys…."_

This morning encounter surprised her pretty much. She's been thinking, if they were destined to meet this morning with their pets, and now. She began to blush as she thought that Athrun and her were destined to be together.

_Athrun…._

_Fallin' in love with you_

**TBC…**

* * *

**Ehh, I didn't like this chpt much so im gonna expect flames…oh dear….im terribly sorry if I didn't write as well as before. It just that there's a lot going on and im trying to fill it in and stuff. I'll try my very best to write more and better for you guys...all i know is, im guna make them suffer...BWUAHAHAHAAH!!! cackle cackles**

**PLEASE R&R!! PRESS THAT BEAUTIFUL PURPLE BUTTON!!!! PLEASE!!!**

** Terri **


End file.
